marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series, based on the famous Marvel Comics organization. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on the ABC network, and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. The pilot, which was written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, reached an audience of almost 12 million viewers.'Agents of SHIELD' ratings a Hulk smash Its first season is set after the events of The Avengers, Iron Man 3 and concurrently with the events depicted in Thor: The Dark World and of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.Confirmed: S.H.I.E.L.D. TV Pilot Takes Place After MARVEL'S THE AVENGERS On May 8th, 2014, it was renewed for a second season.Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Renewed On September 9th, 2014, the DVD and Blu-Ray of season 1 will be available. On July 15th, 2014, it was announced that the second season will begin the "23 of September". Plot Season One Several months after the end of The Avengers, Phil Coulson, now alive and well after his apparent murder at the hands of the Asgardian Loki, puts together a small, highly trained team of agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet. They focus on the new, the strange and the unknown. The team consists of specialist Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. On their first mission, the team tracked down unregistered superhuman Mike Peterson, and in the process recruited a young computer hacker named Skye. With Skye's help, the team uncovered a plot run by a secret Project that was using a new formula that combined elements of the Super Soldier Serum, Extremis, Gamma Radiation, and Chitauri technology to create ultimate super soldiers. The team confronted Peterson, the enemy Project's newest guinea pig, at a train station and subdued him. For the following months, the team was charged with various missions, including recovering an 0-8-4 in Peru, rescuing scientist Franklin Hall, procuring an Asgardian weapon from a hostile group of Norse Paganists, and preventing the spread of an extraterrestrial infection. warehouse in Hong Kong.]]The biggest threat faced by the team was the Centipede Project, a mysterious operation being controlled by a mysterious figure known only as the "Clairvoyant". The group is responsible for Mike Peterson's powers, and continually challenged Coulson's team, through various means such as former S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Akela Amador, whom the team saved from the organization's control. Having decided to stop Centipede once and for all, Coulson and his team brought in Peterson, who had enrolled in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, in tracking down the leaders of the project. The resulting hunt resulted in both Coulson and Peterson being abducted by Centipede scientist Raina, whom the Clairvoyant tasked with discovering the secret behind Coulson's revival. During his time in captivity, Coulson was subjected to a Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine and discovered the truth behind his resurrection: after his death, Nick Fury ordered that Coulson be brought Project T.A.H.I.T.I., a top-secret operation that's purpose was to find a way to ressurect their subjects, where Coulson was subjected to numerous drugs and procedures that were so painfully endearing, Coulson was no longer the man he was previous to his death. He had "lost the will to live". In order to restore his spirit, Coulson's memories had to be re-written so the trauma of the experience wouldn't be remembered. Not long after he learned this, his team came to his aid and rescued him, having been under the charge of Agent Victoria Hand. After a mission at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, the team learned that corrupt industrialist Ian Quinn was in league with the Clairvoyant and pursued him to Italy, where Skye discovered Peterson is in fact alive, but was under the control of the Clairvoyant. Quinn shot Skye and wounded her fatally. To save her life, the team joined with Ward's former commanding officer, John Garrett and Antoine Triplett. The group traveled to the Guest House, the facility where Coulson was revived, and used drugs recovered from there to heal Skye. However, while there, Coulson discovered that the drugs actually originated from a dead alien organism, and feared the effects the drugs might have on Skye. While Skye recovered, the team met the Asgardian Sif, and helped her apprehend Lorelei, a rogue Asgardian war criminal with the ability to bend the minds of men to her will. After she was captured and taken back to Asgard, Coulson's team began an operation to finally locate the Clairvoyant. However, their efforts were hindered by Peterson, who had been labeld "Deathlok" by S.H.I.E.L.D. after the project that gave him his new leg; while all of this was happening, HYDRA's infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. was exposed by Captain America, and S.H.I.E.L.D. fell into anarchy. Believing Coulson and his team to be HYDRA loyalists, Agent Hand attempted to terminate the team. The team was able to convince her otherwise, and in a major twist, Agent Garrett was revealed to be the true Clairvoyant, the financier behind the Centipede Project, and a HYDRA insurgent. With help from Agent Ward, who was also a HYDRA mole, Garrett escaped with Agent Hand's death. Garrett freed Raina and Quinn, and together they resumed their work on the Centipede formula. . However, they required important information from Coulson's Team Hard Drive which had been encrypted by Skye, and Ward was sent in to manipulate her into opening the files for them. While most of the team rescued Coulson's former lover, Audrey Nathan, from Marcus Daniels, Ward abducted Skye with assistance from Deathlok. Teaming up with Maria Hill and escaping from Glenn Talbot, Coulson and his team pursued Ward from Canada to Los Angeles, rescuing Skye. The team later traced Garrett and Ward to Cybertek, a technology corporation that was responsible for the upgrades given to Mike Peterson; which was also a front for HYDRA. There, they uncovered files that revealed Garrett was the original Deathlok, and his enhancements were failing, putting his life at risk. He was only allied with HYDRA so he may use their resources to save his own life. Raina managed to do so by synthesizing the drug that was synthesized from the dead alien with Garrett's enhancements, further augmenting his strength and perceptions. After Fitz and Simmons dropped out of the Bus into the ocean by Ward, they were rescued by Nick Fury, who assisted the team in taking down Garrett and Ward once and for all. After a climactic battle at a Cybertek Manufacturing Facility, May subdued Ward while Garrett was killed by the freed Deathlok, then obliterated by Coulson using the Peruvian weapon. Ward was imprisoned, and Fury left Coulson to re-create S.H.I.E.L.D. as its new director before leaving to subdue the remaining HYDRA cells across the world. Deathlok, no longer bound to Garrett, departed to find a new purpose for himself. At the end of the season, Raina visited Skye's father, informing him of his daughter's location. Cast- Season One Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Agent Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons Supporting Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ruth Negga as Raina *Bill Paxton as Agent John Garrett/The Clairvoyant † *Saffron Burrows as Agent Victoria Hand † *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po † *Patton Oswalt as Agent Eric Koenig †/ Agent Billy Koenig Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Titus Welliver as Agent Felix Blake *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell † Cast- Season Two Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett Supporting Cast *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartly *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall *Patton Oswalt as Billy Koenig *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Simon Kassianides as Bakshi *Kyle MacLachlan as The Doctor/Skye's Father *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Unknown actress as Bobbi Morse Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill Episodes Videos Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013|Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Trivia File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge"|The Bridge File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs|Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well|The Well File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A.|The Magical Place File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds|Seeds File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S.|T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I.|T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men|Yes Men File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning|End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn|Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain|Providence File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal|Nothing Personal File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag|Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End|Beginning of the End Behind the Scenes *Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be it's own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." *Joss Whedon talked about the tone of the series: "I’m excited about the show because it’s a very hopeful show. It’s not about murder, and it’s not about crime, and it’s not people looking into their own belly buttons. It’s about people who are trying to help each other, and that’s one of the things I loved about comic books. They had costumes and the villains were cool but they stood for something, and I like doing a show that does that. We’re trying very hard to be true to Marvel's ethos and also to the structure of their universe. So it is definitely a Marvel show." References External Links *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Website Category:TV Series